matessfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit No.5555
=Things to know= Unit No.5555 is what many would call, an "awakened" warforged. The term "awakened" is used in the sense of, has finally found a purpose to live. To a race that was born as tools for war and comfort, well, thats a pretty big deal. However, No.5555 or "Fives" as his friends have begun calling him, has embraced his sentience in a more......unique way. As far as warforged go, there are only really three ways "awakening" can go: 1) You are indifferent and choose to continue serving your Master-Creator 2) You denounce your slaveship and try to figure what you want to live for, which usually leads to years of wandering and "soul-searching." 3) You instantly, strike out at your masters and in a rage, kill them and join The Lord of Blades in his quest for Domination over all non-machines. Paths 1 & 3 are all fine and dandy, everyone needs a purpose right? So what if life as an eternal slave or killing innocent people just don't sit right with you? Well, option 2 is always open. and thats where many warforged find themselves, including Fives. Reaction Fives was the personal aide of a very headstrong, but very stupid kid. This kid couldn't turn a blind eye to anything suffering and always seem to rush head-on to any problem that landed in front of him. Including matters with a certain underground organization.... One, disgustingly dark, damp day, The kid and his aide found themselves uncovering a botched assassination attempt. Being the son of a famous gnome detective, the kid inherited much of his father intuition and foresight, sadly, he didnt get his cool-headed mindset, or rational thinking. So with a surge of overzealous....zeal he busted into the organization "damage control" meeting and tried to apprehend the assassin. This was followed by minutes of shouting and accusation until the criminals got tired of it and decided to start the damage control with him. Luckily Fives was there to protect the kid by diverting attention,ammunition, away from him, ensuring his escape. Following a heart-felt sorry and tearful goodbye the kid escaped the hit-men and into his fathers Detective Agency. The kid, his father and many detectives came back to the meeting place, but no traces were found of the hit-men or Fives. Guilt-ridden and distraught, the kid became adamant on refining his detective skills, not only to look for Fives, but to make sure no one else got hurt due to his brashness. Reunion Decades later, the kid succeeded his father for "Head Detective" and was able to rid his city of criminals and cutthroats. All seemed safe, the city was thriving and finally he felt as though he could forgive himself for what happened to Fives. Until, King, an up and coming Crime Lord, took interest in the Head Detective's city. With ruthlessness, a seemingly inexhaustible source of money, and sheer sadistic genius, he was able to not only best The Detective multiple times, but plunge the city into chaos over and over again. After fighting a losing war against King, The Detective was able to pinpoint King's HQ and lead a raid in an attempt to stop his reign of crime. Right as the final blow was struck, King unleashed his final trump card, a magically enhanced construct with incredible strength. With one hand the construct palmed the Detectives head and slowly began to crush his skull. As his skull was caving in, all the Detective could do was smile. The construct looked at him, puzzled he asked: "I am inflicting great pain upon you, why do you smile?" The Detective responded, teary eyed: "After all this time...All I can do is say Sorry....and Good-bye..." *Crunch* The construct dropped the lifeless corpse of the Detective onto the ground soiled with blood and littered with bone chips and stood there trying to rationalize what had just happened. "Why did he apologize?" "Why was he crying?" "Why do I feel hurt?" It asked itself. "I suffered no wound, all motor systems seem to be functional..." It thought. Revenge Shortly after King's victory the rate of organized crime skyrocketed and murder rates tripled, many thought it was the end for thier city...That is until everything just became better. Higher-ups in King's organization started going missing, then some started mysteriously dying, until the rest of them became warnings. Thier murders were becoming more and more gruesome....One was framed for stealing from a dragon's hoard, another one was chased by Blink dogs through a junkyard, barefooted while another was injected with a red slaad eggs just to watch as the monsters off-spring grow and burst out of thier own body. Slowly, but surely the corruption was being cleansed from the city and it "cure" was creeping it was up the ranks aiming for King. Originally, King had seen this as a power play and quickly isolated himself away from his organization, suspecting one of them as the culprit. But as his organization was whittled down he became paranoid and soon he was confronted by the man single-handedly destroying his crime ring. One disgustingly dark, damp day, King had deduced that this wasnt a power play but a grudge, that he had been targeted and instead of just going after him, this killer wanted King to see everything collapse around him. In a last ditch effort he bought an expensive potion from a well-known Alchemist from the underworld. The Alchemist promised that if he consumed the potion it would make it virtually impossible for him to be tracked Years later, word got to King about his organization collapsing and sighed a breath of relief, happy he got away. =Rebirth= Following the death of his closest friend, by his own hands, he lead a undercover crusade against King. Even after he had driven King to abandoning his organization, causing it to crumble without his leadership, he could not forget the blood stained upon his hands. Lost in a sea of regret and self loathing, he wandered the land in search of redemption. Tired of living a life where he could not avenge his friend's death or forget what he had done, he took refuge in a near-by forest to quietly "die." Months passed, the constant negligence of repairs and idle hours started to take its toll. His "mind" had begun to shatter from the lack of purpose, it seemed "death" was not coming fast enough. Just as Fives was about to take his own "life", a man appeared and with a swift motion rendered Fives immobile. This man seemed to feel Five's pain and assured him that if he would follow his "Sublime Way" he could teach him how to refine his "mind" to diamond and strengthen his "Heart" to Iron. Desperate, Fives followed his mysterious man, and years later reemerged a new "man." With renewed vigor and determination he is now pursuing King on what little leads he has. His current information lead him to an Inn located at Pen'sula, the town on the northern most part of Ma'tess.